


Warmth (a 221B)

by SweetLateJuliet



Series: Edgeways [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 18:50:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetLateJuliet/pseuds/SweetLateJuliet





	Warmth (a 221B)

In my line of work, I do not deal much in warmth. Not physical warmth; I spend much of my time in a state of artful undress and have learned to embrace the chill. And not emotional warmth; my clients do not seek it from me.

But _warmth_ is what I feel now when I think of Sherlock Holmes.

A sultry laugh at his meet-cute antics. The glow of his luminous intelligence.

The inferno of my almost-death.

The hot shame of so grievously misunderstanding the danger of being an independent woman in certain parts of the world, the oppressive humidity of my basement cell, the heavy black fabric they laid on me.

The bloody burn of lashes administered to hurt rather than help.

Then! The bone-melting joy of realising my fairy-tale prince would rescue me from the dragon.

(I have never, _never_ been a woman who dreamed of being rescued, but that was most welcome.)

Finally, the sweet cosiness of posing as a married couple and sleeping chastely next to him on the journey out.

When we met for a clandestine dinner – actual dinner – last month and he spoke wonderingly of a new love, a first love, this feeling of warmth grew to envelop my prince’s prince. Treat him right, John Watson. You would not properly appreciate one of my beatings.


End file.
